


Warlocks to the Rescue

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max wakes from a nightmare and it is up to him and Magnus to save Alec.





	1. The Rescue

As I've said before, I love the idea of TV Series Alec and Magnus adopting Max.

 **A/N1:** We don't see Alec get hurt, but there is mention of what MIGHT have happened to him.

 **A/N2:** If any more warnings need to be added,  _ **please**_  let me know.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dadddddddddddy!"

Magnus wakes up to Max calling for Alec. Magnus must have fallen asleep in the chair, waiting for Alec to get home.

Magnus stands up and stretches. He glances at his phone. It's 12:03A and no new texts from Alec.

"Dadddddddddddy!"

Magnus realizes that Max isn't calling for Alec, but is SCREAMING for him.

Magnus runs into Max's room and scoops the four year old into his arms as he sits down on the bed.

He gently kisses his forehead, "Max, wake up."

Max opens his eyes, as tears start to fall down his face, "Poppa, the bad man is hurting Daddy."

Magnus, who has had a few prophetic dreams of his own regarding Alec, says gently, "Do you know where he is?"

Max nods.

Magnus stands up, and with a flick of his wrist puts shoes on Max's feet, "Okay, darling, create a portal and let's go save Daddy."

Max nods and opens a portal. Magnus steps in and puts Max down.

Magnus looks around. It seems to be a basement.

Magnus reaches for Max's hand and realizes that his son is gone. Not wanting to call out and warn whomever has Alec, Magnus silently walks around.

Max comes around the corner and sees Alec chained to a wall by his wrists. The bad man from his dream is walking towards him.

Max puts up a hand and sends a ball of energy at the bad man. He screams, "Stop hurting my Daddy."

The energy hits the man in the chest and sends him flying across the room, into a wall.

Max runs to Alec. Alec is covered in blood. Max wraps his arms around Alec.

Alec gasps in pain and weakly opens his eyes, "Max?"

Max smiles, "Yes, Daddy. Poppa and I are here to rescue you."

Alec tries to speak, but gasps in pain again and passes out.

Max starts to cry and buries his face in Alec's neck.

The man slowly stands up and walks toward Max and Alec. As he passes a table, he picks up a butcher knife.

Max doesn't turn around as the man gets closer, but a fireball hits the man in the chest before he can hurt either Max or Alec. He slams into the wall. His head making a loud noise as it hits the concrete. He falls into a sitting position. The back of his head is a bloody mess. The man is dead.

Magnus runs over to Alec and Max.

Max sees someone running towards him out of the corner of his eye. He puts up a hand and turns around, ready to protect his father.

Magnus stops running and puts up his hands, "Max, it's me Poppa."

Max lowers his hand, and looks at Magnus, tears in his eyes.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the chains open. He catches Alec in his arms. He gently stands up and winces as Alec cries out in pain.

Alec whispers, "Magnus", before he passes out in Magnus' arms.

Magnus holds him close and says gently to Max, "Daddy will be fine."

He creates a portal, reaches for Max's hand and with a strong grip on Alec, walks into the Institute's Infirmary.

Jace is there. He helps Magnus put Alec on a stretcher. The doctors wheel him into a nearby room.

Jace looks at Magnus, "What happened?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I think it was a mundane."

"Send me there, and I'll find answers."

"Okay."

Magnus creates a portal and Jace leaves.

Magnus looks around for Max, but the four year old isn't in sight.

Magnus knows where he is. He walks into the room where the doctors took Alec and sees their son sitting quietly in a chair watching the doctors work on his father. He looks up at Magnus, tears in his bright blue eyes.

Magnus is about to go to him, when the doctors finish with Alec and come over to Magnus.

Magnus is only half listening to them, as he looks at Alec. Broken fingers, a concussion, deep cut on his forehead, broken ribs, other cuts and bruises. There is also a strong sedative in his system.

A blue streak runs across the room and Magnus smiles. Max climbs onto the bed and gingerly lays at Alec's side. He wraps his little arms around Alec's right arm and rests his head on his father's shoulder. He sees Magnus smiling at him and smiles back.

Magnus nods at the doctors as they leave. He walks to the bed and gently kisses Max's forehead. He leans over and kisses Alec's lips.

Alec sleepily whispers, "Magnus."

Magnus smiles and whispers back, "Always."

He stands there wondering if there is enough room on the bed for him, when his phone rings.

_**Jace** _

Magnus smiles at Max and walks out the room, "Jace?"

"You better get back here."

Magnus wonders why, but if Jace says he needs to return, then there must be a good reason.

He walks back into the room and whispers to Max, "I'll be right back."

Max nods.

Magnus is confident that Max won't leave Alec's side, he creates a portal and returns to the basement.

The man is still sitting on the floor, and he is still dead.

Magnus calls out for Jace and hearing his name, he walks into a room and sees Jace standing with Luke.

"Luke?"

Luke gives him a weak smile, "Evening Magnus. How's Alec?"

"He's beat up but he'll be okay with rest. Why am I here?"

Jace hands him a box of driver's licenses, "I found this and called Luke right away."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Jace says gently, "Look at them, Magnus."

Magnus sighs, he would rather be with Alec and Max right now, but he picks up a few licenses and glances at them. His eyes widen. He picks them all up and goes through them one by one.

All of them are young men. All tall and well built. All white with dark hair.

Magnus hands the box back to Jace, his hands shaking, "What happened to these men?"

Luke says gently, "They were found six to ten days after they went missing, dead. They had been tortured and ...sexually assaulted."

"This monster touched my angel?"

Magnus runs into the main room, his cat's eyes flaring.

Luke and Jace run after him.

Luke stands in front of the dead man on the floor, "Magnus, stop. I can close this case, but I need a body."

Magnus glares at him, "He touched Alec!"

Jace says gently, "Magnus, I agree 100%, but we have to think about the families of those other men."

Magnus coldly looks from Jace to Luke.

Luke nods, "They need closure, Magnus. When was the last time you heard from Alec?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "He sent me a text around 11 saying he was leaving the Institute and was on his way home."

Luke nods, "Okay, Alec wasn't here for that long. You found him dressed?"

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Of course."

Luke nods, "Then he didn't have time to do anything to Alec besides hit him. Please Magnus, these families need to know that the monster that took their sons, brothers, husbands, has been taken care of, and won't hurt anybody else."

Magnus walks away from them and stands by the chains that held Alec. He takes a deep breath and turns around.

He glares at the dead man, "Fine."

Luke weakly smiles, "Thank you, Magnus."

Jace walks back to the other room.

Magnus whispers, "But why Alec?"

Luke shrugs, "He must have crossed paths with Alec and since Alec fit his type..."

He is interrupted by Jace yelling "By the angel."

They run into the other room and find Jace staring at a wall.

On the wall are a dozen pictures of Alec.

Magnus pushes Jace out of the way, so he can get a closer look at them.

Each one is the same location, on different days.

Luke says, "That's the subway by the Institute."

Magnus coldly says, "He was stalking my Alec."

Jace nods, "For a while."

Magnus coldly says, "Alec is no longer allowed to leave the Institute unglamoured."

Jace opens his mouth to say something, but Luke grabs his arm and shakes his head. Jace nods.

Magnus shakes his head, "No, forget that. When he is ready to come home, he will text me, and either I or Max will create a portal and he will come directly home. No more subways for him."

Luke and Jace say nothing.

Magnus stares at the pictures.

Luke says calmly, "I heard about the case, there was something about the victims that bothered me, but I never could figure out why. It wasn't until Jace called me and I got here, when I finally figured it out. Believe me, Magnus, if I had realized that there was a chance of Alec being in danger, I would have told you. But who thought this madman would be able to grab a ShadowHunter."

Magnus coldly says, "The doctor said that Alec had been drugged."

Jace says, "I guess that explains how he was able to get Alec here without me knowing that Alec was in trouble."

"Do you need these pictures?"

Luke shakes his head, "No, in fact we should look around and make sure there is nothing of Alec's here. I will let it be known that the last victim is alive and his privacy needs to be respected."

Magnus flicks his wrist and the pictures disappear.

He walks into the main room, glares at the dead man and looks around the tables. He sees Alec's phone and stele among knives of various sizes on one table.

He picks up the stele and puts it in his pocket. He picks up the phone and hits the power button. He smiles at the screensaver.

It's a picture of Max as a baby. His blue eyes are twinkling and his smile is bright. Magnus remembers how Max would giggle every time he heard Alec's voice. Alec would pick him up and kiss his chubby cheeks, which only made the baby giggle more. Magnus would watch, smile and fall madly in love with both of them.

He puts the phone in his back pocket.

He closes his eyes and tries not to think of that monster putting his hands on Alec to get his stele and phone out of his pants pockets. Magnus takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.

He sees Jace walking towards him.

Jace hands Magnus a ring.

Alec's wedding band.

Magnus takes it. He glares at the dead man.

Jace says gently, "Did you find anything?"

Magnus nods, "His phone and stele."

Luke walks over to them, "Would Alec have anything else?"

Magnus shakes his head, he holds Alec's wedding band tight in his fist.

Luke nods, "Good, go back to Alec and Max. Jace and I can finish up here and then the forensic team can do their job."

Magnus nods, "Thank you Luke."

"I don't know what you're thanking me for. You needed to know and it was better that you saw it first hand."

Magnus takes a deep breath and creates a portal. With one last cold look at the dead man, he leaves.

He arrives in the Infirmary.

He walks into Alec's room. Alec must have woke up because his arm is now around Max and their son's head is resting on Alec's chest. Alec's shirt is open and Magnus can see the bandages on his side, Max has a handful of his shirt in his tiny right hand.

Alec has a bandage on the left side of his forehead.

Magnus walks closer to the bed and sees that Alec's left ring finger and pinkie are taped up.

Magnus closes his eyes and tries not to think of that monster breaking Alec's fingers in order to remove his wedding band.

He takes Alec's left hand gently in both of his. He lets his magic heal the broken fingers. He gently removes the tape and kisses Alec's fingers. He gently puts Alec's wedding band back where it belongs. He kisses Alec's fingers again.

With a flick of his hand, the bed widens two feet.

Magnus gently lays against Alec's left side and holds Max's hand.

Alec sleepily opens his eyes and looks at Magnus, "Hey."

Magnus smiles, "Hey yourself."

Alec's left arm wraps around Magnus, "How did I get here?"

Magnus gently kisses his lips, "Later, right now, go back to sleep."

"Magnus?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Later, Alexander."

Alec nods, "Okay."

He glances at Max, and looks back at Magnus.

Magnus kisses him, "Later."

Alec rests his head against Magnus', closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Magnus takes a deep breath. Alec is finally safe in his arms.

Magnus has time to think about how much to tell Alec. He wonders if Izzy won't mind babysitting Max, so that he and Alec can talk. He knows that Max won't like being away from Alec after tonight, but their son doesn't need to know how close he came to losing his father.

Magnus closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep.

_-tbc-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like Dean Winchester said, " _Demons I get. People are crazy_."

Don't worry my dear readers, Magnus is in a bad place right now, but Alec will bring him back.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is safe, but Magnus now needs to be 'found'.

Have I mentioned how much I love you all?

Oh I have. :D

Nevermind then. xoxoxoox

Time to put a smile on Magnus' face.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus just lays there. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees that monster touching his angel. Even with Alec safe in his arms, Magnus can't sleep.

He slowly gets off the bed, kisses Alec gently and walks into the hallway. He rubs his fingers against each other and tries to be calm, but he wants to go back to the basement and destroy it.

Instead he paces.

He wonders how much Alec remembers. He wonders if Alec will still want to sleep in the same bed as him. He wonders if Alec will still want to sleep in the loft.

Magnus stops and tries to get past that thought. They have been married almost ten years and thinking about Alec returning to live here, in the Institute, makes him sick to his stomach.

And what about Max? Who would he want to live with?

Magnus can't imagine living without his husband and their son.

Magnus stands there and blinks away tears. His world is crashing down and with all his power, he can't stop it from happening.

A strong hand on the back of his neck, makes him close his eyes and take a deep breath. He turns around and looks into his angel's warm eyes.

Alec says gently, "Magnus? Why are you out here? Why are you tremblng?"

Magnus weakly smiles, Alec is the one that got attacked, and here he is trying to comfort Magnus.

Alec pulls Magnus into his arms and holds him tight, "Magnus, talk to me."

Magnus buries his face in Alec's neck and holds him.

"Magnus?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "What do you remember?"

"About last night?"

Magnus nods.

"I walked to the subway, like I always do. Oh wait. A mundane asked me, which direction the Brooklyn Bridge was. I told him. He thanked me, shook my hand. Then I... Woke up here. Yeah. Max was sleeping beside me. He was holding my arm. When I tried to untangle him, he woke up. I put my arm around him and he went back to sleep. I wondered where you were."

Alec looks at his left hand, and smiles, "I thought I had lost it."

Magnus takes Alec's hand in his and kisses his fingers, "Not lost, taken."

"Taken? By who? And why?'"

Magnus shakes his head.

They hear "Daddy" and turn around to see Max running at them.

Alec picks him up and holds him tight, "Good morning, blueberry."

Max giggles and kisses Alec's cheek, "We saved you, Daddy."

Alec glances at Magnus, but his husband walks away, rubbing his fingers together.

With a sigh, Alec asks Max, "Saved me from what?"

"A bad man, Daddy."

"Oh, how did you know I needed saving?"

"I saw the bad man hurting you in my dream and I woke up and told Poppa and we saved you."

"Oh, my heroes."

Max giggles and hugs Alec.

Alec watches as Magnus walks to the elevator. Alec follows.

Magnus refuses to meet Alec's eyes in the elevator. Max rests his head on Alec's shoulder.

They get off at the ground level and walk into the War Room.

Izzy sees them and runs over, "Alec, how are you?"

Alec smiles, "Okay, I suppose. Izzy can you do Magnus and I a big favor?"

Izzy laughs, "Of course, what?"

Alec looks at Max, "Max, I need you to stay with Aunt Izzy for a while, so Poppa and I can talk."

Max looks from Alec to Magnus, who nods at him, "Until when?"

"Until tonight. Poppa and I will come get you in time to have dinner together. "

Max hugs Alec, "Okay."

Alec hugs him back and kisses his forehead, "Thank you."

Magnus walks over and takes Max from Alec, "See you later." He kisses Max and places him in Izzy's arms.

Max hugs her and kisses her cheek, "Hello Aunt Izzy."

Izzy laughs and kisses his cheek, "Hello Max."

Alec kisses Izzy's cheek, "Thanks."

She smiles, "Not a problem."

Magnus gives her a weak smile and creates a portal.

Izzy and Alec exchange looks before he and Magnus leave.

They arrive in the loft and Alec turns to Magnus.

Magnus takes a deep breath and pulls Alec to him. He gently kisses Alec. Alec kisses him back. Magnus runs his hand through Alec's hair and kisses him deeply. Alec melts against him.

Magnus pushes Alec into their bedroom and onto their bed. With a snap of his fingers, their clothes are gone.

He kisses his way down Alec's chest. He removes the bandages from Alec's side and kisses that area.

Alec's vocabulary has been reduced to his husband's name and moans of pleasure.

Magnus kisses Alec's hard on and slowly sucks it.

Alec screams in pleasure as Magnus brings him to climax.

As Alec lays there looking at Magnus, his husband reaches for the lube in the nightstand. Magnus kisses Alec as he slides a finger inside him. Alec trembles and moans in his arms.

When he is done getting Alec ready, Magnus slowly enters him. Alec moans.

They move together. Magnus reaches for Alec's penis and gently strokes him.

Alec has his second climax as Magnus comes inside him.

Magnus gently kisses Alec as he slides out of him and gets out of bed. He wipes his chest off with tissues, throws them away and gets back in bed.

Alec lays on his back and kisses Magnus, "I love you."

Magnus lays on his side, facing him, "I love you too."

"Now, what happened to me?"

Magnus tries to turn away but Alec holds his arm, "No Magnus. Talk to me, please."

It's the 'please' that gets to Magnus, he looks into Alec's eyes and takes a deep breath, "A serial killer grabbed you."

Alec blinks, "What?"

"You fit his type. After Max and I got you to the Institute, Jace went back. He found a box of his victims' IDs and called Luke. Then he called me. They were all tall, young, with dark hair. The monster had pictures of you at the subway on his wall. He was watching you for the last couple of weeks. That must have been the guy looking for the Bridge. The handshake was him giving you a sedative."

Magnus stops to take a breath, all that coming out without a pause.

Alec leans against the pillows, "By the angel."

Magnus nods, "Max woke me up screaming your name. He saw the bastard hurting you. He was able to create a portal to where you were. Max got to you first. I killed the man."

Alec looks at Magnus, "So he's dead?"

Magnus nods.

"Then why are you so anxious?"

Magnus tries to get off the bed, but Alec grabs his arm, "Magnus, please."

Magnus takes Alec's hand in both of his and whispers, "I was terrified that you would leave me."

"Leave you? Why?"

"Because you wouldn't want me touching you."

"Magnus, what are you talking about. You are the man that I love. You are my husband. You are the ONLY person to touch me. Why would that change?"

Magnus looks at Alec, his brave badass husband. A fearless Shadowhunter but still naive and innocent in so many ways.

Magnus takes a deep breath. His mind goes over the events of the night as Alec would see them. He was attacked. He was injured. His attacker is dead. He is safe. His injuries are now healed. End of story.

He thinks about returning to the loft and how Alec melted into his arms. No fear. No apprehension. Alec knew that he had been attacked but didn't know the details, but he was in Magnus' arms, so he was safe.

The monster didn't do anything to Alec that he hasn't experienced before. And knowing Alec, even if he knew what the monster MIGHT have done, it wouldn't change anything. It never happened, so there is nothing to worry about.

Magnus could have gotten some sleep by seeing this attack from Alec's point of view and not his own. A few broken bones and a few cuts, all healed. A missing wedding band, found.

Just another day at the office, as the mundanes would say.

"Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes, Alexander?"

Alec smiles, "We good?"

"Yes, we are great."

"You spaced out."

"I was thinking."

Alec giggles, "Thinking? We are in bed naked, and you are  _thinking_?"

Magnus moves closer to him, "Good point," as he kisses Alec.

Magnus still wants to rip the bastard to pieces, but now, not just for trying to take Alec away from him and Max, but also for all the young men that he took away from their families.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy and Max spent the morning in Barnes & Noble. They had brunch in Starbucks then walked around Central Park. They returned to the Institute.

In the War Room, Max colors in his coloring book at the table. Every now and then, he sniffs.

All around him, ShadowHunters are coming and going.

Izzy sits across from him, working on a report. She glances up, "Max, sweetheart, you catching a cold?'

Max shakes his head and looks at her. He's crying.

She drops her pen on the table and runs over to him.

She sits down and brings him over to her lap, "Max, why are you crying?"

"Are Daddy and Poppa getting a divorce?"

"A divorce? By the angel, why would you think that?"

"Poppa wasn't talking to Daddy."

"And?"

"And Poppa looked mad."

She gently kisses his forehead and wipes his eyes, "No sweetheart. Poppa sometimes worries over things he shouldn't worry about. He isn't mad, just a bit lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes, lost inside his own mind. But don't worry, Daddy will find him. Your Daddy is great at finding him."

"But what if Daddy can't find Poppa?"

She smiles and gently kisses his forehead, "Max, your Daddy always finds Poppa."

Max looks around the War Room, "Poppa says Daddy works too hard."

She nods, "That's true."

"Poppa worries when Daddy comes home late."

She looks at him gently, "Is that what happened last night?"

Max shakes his head, "No, I saw the bad man hurting Daddy and me and Poppa saved him."

"Daddy is lucky to have two brave warlocks on his side."

Max giggles.

She smiles, "I remember when Travis found you outside on the steps of the Institute. You couldn't have been out there too long, since it was morning and ShadowHunters had been in and out of the the building for a while. You were screaming your head off. Travis handed you to Grandma. She rocked you but you wouldn't stop screaming. Grandma gave you to me, I gave you to Calvin. I think everybody who was here, tried to calm you, but you just screamed. Uncle Jace was the last one. He held you under your arms, I thought he was going to drop you, but then Alec and Magnus walked in. Alec took you, and told Uncle Jace that he was never allowed to hold babies anymore."

Max giggles.

Izzy continues, "Alec cradled you in his arms, and you stopped screaming. You looked at him and he looked at you. He smiled and you giggled."

Max whispers, "And Poppa?"

She smiles, "Magnus just stared at Alec. I think he fell in love all over again."

She looks at Max, "They are crazy about each other, so you have nothing to worry about."

Max kisses her cheek, "Thank you, Aunt Izzy."

"You're welcome. I tell you what, we'll give them fifteen more minutes, then I'll text Daddy and tell him that I'm cooking you dinner."

Max giggles, "Daddy will yell."

"Exactly."

Max giggles as she gets up and puts him back in his chair.

She goes around the table and sits down.

Max colors and Izzy returns to her report.

A few minutes later, Izzy looks up and smiles, "Max."

Max looks at her.

She tilts her head to the side.

Max looks over his shoulder and sees Alec and Magnus walking into the room, hand in hand.

With a squeal he gets up and sends the chair crashing to the floor. He runs into Alec's arms and giggles as his father picks him up. He reaches for Magnus and holds them both.

Alec kisses his cheek, "How is my favorite blueberry?"

Max giggles, "Aunt Izzy was going to cook me dinner."

"What? Izzy, were you going to give our son food poisoning?"

Izzy stands up and puts her hands on her hips, "Max! I thought we were friends?"

Max giggles. Magnus takes him from Alec's arms, as Alec walks over to his sister.

He kisses her forehead, "Thank you."

She hugs him, and smiles at Max, "See I told you."

Max looks at Magnus and smiles, "Yes."

Magnus looks at her, "Told him what?"

Izzy smiles, "That you would be back before I had to feed him."

Alec laughs.

Max kisses Magnus' cheek, "I'm glad that Daddy found you."

Magnus glances at him, "I didn't know I was lost."

Alec walks over to them, "Oh yes you were."

Magnus looks at him, "No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were", Alec gently kisses him.

Max rests his head on Magnus' shoulder and watches his fathers kiss.

He sees Izzy smiling and he smiles back at her.

Izzy clears her throat, "Get a room, you two."

Max giggles.

Alec looks at Max, "Max, time for dinner."

He looks at Izzy, "You can join us."

She shakes her head, "Thanks, but I have the Hopkin Report to finish up."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that."

She smiles, "I'm almost done, go."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Alec, I'm sure. Go."

Magnus puts Max down, "Say goodbye to Aunt Izzy."

He runs over to her and she picks him up, "Goodbye."

She kisses his cheek, "Goodbye. We had fun."

He nods and kisses her cheek.

Magnus walks over to her, as she puts Max down, "Thank you, Izzy."

She hugs Magnus, "You're welcome."

Magnus takes Max's hand and they walk over to Alec.

Magnus opens a portal and they leave.

Izzy returns to her report.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They go to an Italian restaurant for dinner.

Afterwards they walk thrugh the streets of Rome.

Max walks a few steps ahead of his fathers and stops at the corner for them to catch up. He turns around and sees them kissing.

Giggling, he walks back to them and rests his head on Alec's leg.

Alec pulls away from Magnus and smiles down at him. He picks Max up, "Tired?"

Max nods and rests his head on Alec's shoulder.

Magnus smiles, "Then let's go home."

He creates a portal and they return to the loft.

Magnus kisses Max's cheek, "Good night, blueberry."

Max hugs Magnus, "Good night, Poppa."

Magnus smiles at Alec, "After you put him to bed, you can put me to bed."

Alec smiles. He carries Max into his bedroom. Max changes into his pajamas and Alec tucks him into bed.

He kisses Max's forehead, "Good night, Max."

Max hugs Alec, "Good night, Daddy."

Alec turns off the light and leaves the room.

He walks into his and Magnus' bedroom.

Magnus is sitting in their bed, smiling.

Alec smiles at him, "What are you so happy about?"

Magnus watches as Alec takes off his clothes and gets into their bed, "You naked in our bed."

Alec laughs and kisses Magnus.

Magnus holds him tight, "YOU make me happy, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "I love you."

"And I love you", Magnus kisses Alec, then yawns.

Alec laughs, "Am I boring you?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Sorry about that."

Magnus shakes his head and gently kisses Alec's lips, "No, you were right, I was 'lost'."

Alec smiles and rests his head on Magnus' chest, "Then get some sleep."

"But I have a naked Alexander Lightwood in my bed."

Alec giggles, "You will have a naked Alexander Lightwood in your bed tomorrow morning."

"Oh, you aren't going to the Institute?"

"Nah, Izzy keeps yelling at me to take some time off."

"I yell too."

"True."

Magnus holds Alec tight, "Waking up to a naked Alexander Lightwood is nice."

Alec laughs, "Good night Magnus." He kisses Magnus and puts his head back on his husband's chest.

"Good night, Alec."

Magnus closes his eyes and can finally relax.

_the end_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
